


Summer Secrets

by Twinkleballa



Series: Summer Secrets Universe [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future AU, High School AU, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleballa/pseuds/Twinkleballa
Summary: A cute summery oneshot full of fluff. I miss the warm weather and needed some fluff to get me through.





	Summer Secrets

The heat was sweltering, it was one of the hottest July days Colorado had faced in years. Kyle normally found sweating and the frizziness of his hair to be the most annoying part of a summer day but not this year. 

“Come on man! Wendy’s cousin is in town and she won’t hang out alone so he doesn’t feel like a third wheel!” Stan whined pleading with his best friend. 

Kyle just rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend in favor of enjoying the cone of strawberry ice cream that was starting to melt down his hand. 

“He’s gay!” Stan added quickly causing Kyle’s look of boredom to transform into one of disdain before he opened his mouth to speak. Sarcasm dripping from his voice like the ice cream in his hand. 

“Right because we’re both gay we’ll just magically get along and ride into the sunset together on a rainbow unicorn.” 

“Tha..That’s not what I meant.” the brunette stammered not having meant to offend his friend. Kyle just side eyed him as he got up to deposit his pink stained napkins in the trash can. 

“Besides I’m busy this afternoon.” The ginger boy added as the corner of his lip turned up in a smirk thinking of his plans. 

“Right……” Stan started unbelievingly “plans that you won’t tell me. I swear dude if you’re studying on summer break, instead of coming swimming with me, Wendy, and her single gay cousin…..” 

“I’m not studying.” Kyle’s dry voice cuts him off. “If you need someone to distract her cousin so bad, so you two can go fool around, why don’t you just go call Kenny?” With that Kyle flipped Stan off before turning to head back towards his house. Once far enough from Stan he took a sharp left heading for his actual destination. 

As he approached the house, red paint chipping and turning pink from the sun, he pushed his way through the back gate. Listening to the familiar creek as he headed for the sliding glass door. Goosebumps popped up all over his arms as a blast of icy air slammed into him as he slid open the door. He quickly slammed it shut not wanting to let anymore of the precious air conditioning out of the house. It was quiet and Kyle assumed that the occupant must still be soundly asleep downstairs. He took the basement stairs two at a time ginger curls bouncing with each step. 

He couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face when he spied his secret afternoon plans passed out on the couch, an xbox controller still clutched in one beefy hand. Eric Cartman, his secret boyfriend of two months must have fallen asleep mid a round of PUBG, with Kenny, Craig, and Tolken the night before. The tv showed the larger teen’s death screen that cast the only light in the room. It caused the sleeping teens skin to glow and revealed his brown hair sticking up in different directions. Even the orange cheesy poof stains on the teens blue South Park High Football sweatshirt couldn’t stop Kyle from finding him attractive. The larger teen had used his childhood size to his advantage and joined the football team. Most of the baby fat had been transformed into solid muscle with puberty and exercise. 

Kyle shivered at the memory of being pressed against his hard mass the last time they’d been together. Shaking himself out of his daydream he made his way over climbing on top of his sleeping boyfriend before leaning down to place a soft kiss on his cheek. An evil grin grows on his face as the brunette just snuffles in his sleep before Kyle takes a deep breath and yells. 

“WAKE UP FATASS!” 

The sleeping boy just pops one eye open narrowing it at the grinning ginger straddling him, before moving quickly to grip slim hips and reverse their positions so he was towering over the lithe teen. 

“That wasn’t very nice Jew.” Cartman’s voice was gravely with sleep but he was grinning as he continued. “ I guess you owe me a little something for that rude awakening.” He leans down to press a kiss to Kyle’s lips. The ginger responds quickly long finger sliding up to tangle in the unruly brown locks. As they kissed Kyle couldn’t help but be excited for the end of summer and the beginning of school year. They’d be seniors at South Park High and the two boys had agreed that if their relationship went well through the summer they’d come out to their friends for their final year of school. He grinned against Eric’s lips thinking about the time the other boy had gotten high and ranted about how he and Kyle could totally steal the prom king and queen crowns from Clyde and Bebe. 

“Am I boring you?” Eric asked sarcastically pulling back from the kiss, obviously having been able to tell Kyle’s mind had wandered. The ginger laughs. 

“Absolutely not.” *he pulls the brunette back down ready to spend his entire day in his boyfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone who enjoyed this and wants to check out more of my work. I just started posting my first original story on here. You can find it on my profile and it’s mean the world to me if you’d check it out!


End file.
